


Bound

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Felching, Kaecilius is a powerbottom, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Will is younger about 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Will Graham is Kaecilius’ newest apprentice. He’s beckoned to his mentor’s private quarters in the middle of the night.





	Bound

“I brought you here to thank you,” Kaecilius said pouring some green tea for himself and his apprentice. He had many, but he had a feeling this newest one, this Will Graham, was his favorite.

“For what?” Will said, his posture impeccable in the chair without a back. Kaecilius smirked at the way Will was sitting. He looked eager to please.

“For taking part in the ritual,” Kaecilius said sipping on his tea before handing Will his own mug billowing with steam. “I know it wasn’t easy for you.”

Will touched his under-eye to feel rough skin and parts that now felt like stone. His eyes now matched Kaecilius’, purple around the immediate eye and bits of raised silver shards, and a red mark in the middle of his forehead.

Kaecilius took a seat directly across from Will. It was three in the morning and they were in Kaecilius’ private chambers. He’d asked one of his many servants of the house to fetch Will, luckily he hadn’t gone to sleep yet.

“You put your trust in me,” Kaecilius said sipping his drink again. “People like you are exactly what I want on my side when we bring about the end of times.”

Will nodded and sipped his tea. He didn’t remember how he’d gotten roped into all this but he was happy he did. His life back home wasn’t going anywhere fast and it all felt like a blur. He had turned twenty-one and felt useless and was craving a purpose. He needed out of everyday life and went searching for something more. He found it in Kaecilius and his group. He’d finally found a family.

Will had confessed everything to Kaecilius when he was begging to be recruited into the cult-like group. He knew his goals, his dreams, his past, and he swore sometimes when Kaecilius looked into his eyes he could even read his mind.

“You’re so quiet,” Kaecilius said. Will seemed to have shut down since the ritual and Kaecilius hated to admit to himself he was worried. “Are you regretful?”

Will shook his head. “No. It’s just taking time to process all of this. There’s no going back now.”

“There never was any going back,” Kaecilius said. “You knew that when you joined.”

As much as Kaecilius liked the boy if he had refused the ritual to complete the process he would’ve had to kill him. He knew too much. He knew that and Will knew that.

Will nodded, still keeping his posture perfect but slumping his head forward. Kaecilius took both of their mugs of tea and set them down. 

“Look at me,” Kaecilius said tilting Will’s chin up to look at him. “You’re part of us now. Look at me, and then look at you. We look the same. You’re strong and I’m happy to have you by my side.”

Will’s eyes shined. Kaecilius loved looking at him before, the pretty boy with the curly brown hair, but Will was even more striking now with the purple around his eyes. The look panged his gut. He resembled him. He knew for sure now, Will was willing to do anything for him.

Since Kaecilius had first met Will and taken the boy under his wing he’d hoped for a sign that Will returned the physical attraction that burned in his own belly.

He’d dropped the subject weeks into knowing the boy, positive he was straight. He’d heard rumors Will had been canoodling with one of his female apprentices but those were just rumors after all.

Regardless, Kaecilius made it a rule that no intimacy was allowed between apprentices the day after he heard the rumor, just in case.

Kaecilius’ hand was still on Will’s chin forcing him to look at him as he spoke for emphasis.

“I’m here for you,” Kaecilius said. “I’m your mentor, your friend, your…” his gaze drifted to Will’s mouth. What he would’ve given to lay a kiss there. Will licked his lips. Kaecilius’ words trailed off forgetting what he was saying. He looked back up into his eyes. They seemed to communicate telepathically before Will was moving forward to straddle Kaecilius’ lap and yank his head forward joining their lips together.

Kaecilius gasped into the kiss clutching at the back of Will’s robes, yellow like his own as they moved together. Will was rolling his hips on Kaecilius’ lap as their lips and tongues moved together. Will’s breathy whimpering sounds went straight to Kaecilius’ cock and he wanted nothing more than to move the robes out of the way and sink the boy down onto him.

“Will,” Kaecilius said pulling back from the kiss and pressing back on the boy’s chest.

“You can do anything to me,” Will said his voice whiny and begging. “Wanted you for so long,” he ducked to kiss Kaecilius’ neck. “Since the first day. Please. Don’t hold back. I can handle it. I can handle anything now...thanks to you.”

“Anything?” Kaecilius said.

Will nodded into his neck. “Anything, Daddy.”

Kaecilius groaned.

—

Will was suspended three feet above the ground by orange ropes made from light that Kaecilius had conjured with a binding spell. The ropes sang with a dull ringing sound as they were wrapped around Will’s arms and legs holding his appendages out to the side so he was unable to move.

Will was still fully clothed in his robes. As badly as Kaecilius wanted to see what he was sure was a beautiful body beneath the robes he wanted to save that for next time. He had other plans.

Will was breathing heavily, not from being held in the position but from the arousal of it all.

Kaecilius dropped to his knees and yanked Will’s head up to look up at him. “You like being tied up for me to play with and use? Hmm?” Kaecilius’s hand blindly traveled over Will’s robes to squeeze the boy’s cock. It was hard in his grasp. “I see that you do.” He rubbed him there.

“What are you going to do with me?” Will sighed, his eyes flickering, finding it difficult to keep them open when Kaecilius was stroking him.

“You’ll see,” Kaecilius said with a chuckle. He outlined Will’s cock through his robes, pressing his hand against the fabric. “You’re a big boy.” He toyed his finger along the shaft. “But I’ve taken bigger.”

Will gasped. Kaecilius allowed Will’s head to drop again as he laid down on his back under Will’s suspended body and scooted down until his face was in the perfect position. With a flick of his wrist Will’s body began to lower until he was hovering closer to the ground within reach of Kaecilius’ mouth.

Kaecilius started by lapping and sucking at Will’s cock through his robes, his hands gripping Will’s thighs and hips as he did so. Will tried to buck his hips forward to gain more pressure but Kaecilius conjured a rope around his waist to hold him still. Will whined at that.

Kaecilius chuckled before continuing to tease him through the fabric for a while before maneuvering Will’s robes so only his cock was free before sinking his mouth up onto it.

Will gasped. His hips trying to desperately to rut forward and fuck Kaecilius’ mouth to no avail, the rope around his middle wasn’t allowing it.

“Daddy,” Will whined. His cock throbbing in Kaecilius’ warm wet mouth as he expertly sucked him and lapped at his cock head.

“Shh,” Kaecilius said, pulling back to leave a kiss on the thick vein on the underside. “Daddy is here, baby. You don’t have to do a thing.”

He downed him again this time taking him all the way down his throat and stilling. Will’s body was trembling in his grasp, his muscles tightened as he let loose the prettiest sounds Kaecilius had ever heard. “Please. Please.” Will whimpered. Kaecilius pulled back, a line of saliva connected the tip of Will’s cock with his bottom lip.

“I can sense it. Getting close? Hmm?” He pet Will’s sides.

Will nodded, gasping for breath.

Kaecilius flicked his wrist again and Will’s body floated back up a bit to give himself room to flip over and fix his own robes so his bottom half was exposed. He reached behind himself and pressed his finger against his hole, rubbing himself in light circles just around the rim muttering a spell under his breath. His hole was soon lubricated from the inside out until some of the slick was spilling from his hole and streaming down past his perineum.

“What are you doing?” Will couldn’t see what was happening, all he knew was that he had floated back up a bit.

“Shh,” Kaecilius said, sinking two fingers into himself and grunting softly. “Give Daddy a moment.” He stretched himself open with the two and then three fingers for a minute before he felt ready.

He flicked his wrist and Will floated back down a bit within reach. Kaecilius encircled Will’s cock from behind him and started rubbing the tip against his hole.

“Feel that?” Kaecilius said. “Hmm?”

“Oh my god,” Will whined.

“You ready to fuck Daddy, honey?”

“Yes,” Will said. “Yes p…”

Kaecilius circled his wrist causing Will to lower down, his cock sliding an inch deeper into him with each circle of his wrist until he was fully inside him.

Kaecilius groaned, feeling the stretch of his young apprentice inside him. His back was arched up with his head nearly touching the floor, he needed to be in a position that allowed for movement since Will wasn’t able to. He took a moment to acclimate to the stretch before beginning to move up and down fucking himself on Will’s cock from beneath him.

Will’s body was trembling again, unable to do anything about the situation except to endure the overwhelming feeling of being bound and having his cock enveloped by his mentor’s tight hole.

“Your cock is so big, baby,” Kaecilius sighed, pressing up at an angle to hit his prostate head on. He could feel the dull throb of the boy inside him causing his own cock to finish filling out.

“I’m so close already,” Will whined. “Don’t be mad at me.”

Kaecilius made a mental note to work on Will’s stamina.

“Won’t be mad,” Kaecilius sighed, moving his ass up and rolling his hips in circles before lowering again with the same movement. “This is your reward for giving yourself to me, mind body soul. You’re mine. You belong to me now.”

Will’s body shook violently and he let out a low whine. Will’s tears fell in front of Kaecilius onto the wooden floor beneath him as he came inside him. Kaecilius circled his wrist loosening the rope around the boy’s waist so he could move again.

Will’s hips snapped forward again and again moaning and milking his orgasm. Kaecilius almost came from Will’s movements but instead flattened himself out of reach so he slipped out.

Will whined from the loss but Kaecilius rolled over and lowered Will down onto him so they were chest to chest and got rid of the ropes. Will couldn’t help himself continuing to rut forward on Kaecilius’ robes kissing his neck. He didn’t reprimand the boy for the vulgarity of his movements but decided to distract him instead. He hadn’t yet reached his own peak.

“C’mere,” Kaecilius said moving his robes out of the way and bending his legs up showing off his entire lower half. “Clean up your mess.” He pressed down on Will’s shoulder signaling what he wanted the boy to do.

Will didn’t hesitate but moved down between Kaecilius’ spread cheeks to dutifully lap at his Daddy’s hole slowly spilling with his own come. “Good boy,” Kaecilius carded his fingers through Will’s curls. “Get it all. Every drop.”

Kaecilius stroked himself as he watched the boy lick and clean him. Will finished and without having to be told immediately focused his energy on Kaecilius’ cock, suckling softly on the engorged tip and lapping at it while looking up at Kaecilius the entire time not breaking eye contact.

“Filthy little thing,” Kaecilius gasped watching the show his apprentice was putting on for him. His movements were lacking in technique and experience, it was blatantly obvious this was Will’s first time giving head but that made it even better.

Kaecilius clutched at Will’s hair as he came, his hips thrusting up and groaning. Will didn’t let up, continuing to suck the tip and kiss the sides, licking up all his release until he was clean there too.

Kaecilius was breathing heavy, his head back against the wooden floor as he tried to catch his breath. Will climbed up onto him again to kiss the sides of his lips not wanting to hinder him from breathing before Kaecilius was yanking him in giving him permission to join their mouths together.

They kissed for a while as their breaths slowed before Will was speaking again.

“Can you teach me how to conjure those ropes?”

“I’m going to teach you a lot of things.” He claimed his lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoyed please leave a comment!


End file.
